


Blue

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blue Sun, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: In the midst of fighting Leviathan, Alex and Kara find themselves on a world with a blue sun.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Blue suns are poisonous to Kryptonians. This is a response to the final Supergirl Angst Week Prompt "I don't feel right..."

“Alex…” Kara’s voice sounds faint and far away, and Alex turns and darts to her as she sways on her feet. 

“Kara!”

She doesn’t know how they got here, wherever ‘here’ even is with this strange terrain and this strange sun and its blue light. She remembers fighting Leviathan. A portal… She was falling and Kara flew through to save her but then-… then the portal closed… 

And now…

“I don’t feel right… Alex…” 

Kara’s skin is ashen and she looks so _tired_ , and Alex is afraid, but she tries to put on a brave face. 

“Hey, hey- look at me… We’re almost to the top, then the beacon’s signal shouldn’t have any interference. The second they get the signal, someone’s gonna come. Brainy, or- or J’onn- just stay with me, ok? You’re ok.”

Kara nods, taking a breath, and Alex slips an arm around her to support her.

“You always say blue’s my color.” Kara tries to laugh but the sound is crackly and turns into a cough that Alex tries to sooth with a hand on her sister’s back.

“For _clothes_ , not suns, apparently… I didn’t even know there _were_ blue suns.”

“The worst…” Kara sighs.

“Absolutely the worst.” She starts to walk again, doing her best to support Kara… she can see the top of the hill, they just have to get there- high point, no trees, clear shot for their signal and a clear place for them to be found… “Almost there…”

They step and she feels Kara sagging against her, trying to hang on and step again…

“I love you, Alex…” Kara murmurs and Alex’s heart starts to _race_. 

“I love you too.” She blinks furiously at the tears welling in her eyes. “We’re _going home_.”

She feels Kara nod, but then her sister collapses against her.

“No-” Alex catches her and lifts her as best she can… If Kara can’t walk, Alex will carry her; they are _going home_. “Kara, you _stay with me_!”

“I’m here…” Kara breathes, and Alex takes courage from it because Kara isn’t giving up yet.

_That’s my sister._

She half carries, half drags Kara the final few yards, sinking to the ground and holding her sister, she sets off the beacon and prays to anyone who might be listening- God, Rao- _anyone_ \- that their friends can reach them in time.

“Alex…” Her voice remains the softest murmur.

“I’m here.” She answers, squeezing Kara tighter. “ _Always_. I’m here.”


End file.
